Eureka Seven AO: A Different Path
by Parturition
Summary: This story takes place after episode 23 from the Anime. I wanted to re-write a better ending to the original story, as it kind of ended on a sour note. This will not go the way you may think, so be prepared for surprises. Ao/Fleur and Ao/Elena fans both will get their moments in this story. :)
1. Chapter 1: Declaration

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings in this story, were created by Bones Anime Studios (not me).

Author's note: This story takes place after Episode 23: The Final Frontier from the Anime Series. I will start it off with one chapter, and see how it goes from there.

**Recap:** Truth fired the Quartz Gun at himself, and appears to have removed himself from history. Now Ao Fukai, son of Eureka and Renton Thurston is placed as the hero who took down the out of control Nirvash type TheEND and its accomplice Naru Arata. Meanwhile, Renton Thurston flew into the portal created by the Quartz Gun through time, has arrived at Ao's world which appears to embrace the Scub Coral he so desperately seeks to eliminate.

Renton proceeds to destroy the scub coral, but in doing so, attracts the attention of Generation Blue and Ao himself. After a brief battle, Renton breaches the cockpit of the Nirvash Neo he helped create, only to find a boy with similar features to his pregnant wife Eureka. After receiving a comm from Rebecka about Eureka's appearance, Renton drags Ao with him to the Triton to meet her there.

Ao now finds out the stranger in front of him is actually Renton Thurston, his father. He proceeds to confront him about abandoning his mother to raise him by herself, but is interrupted by his chief, Ivica Tanovic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Declaration

TRITON'S DECK

Ivica: (staring at Ao) Ao!

_Ao turning his anger towards him.._

Ao: (frown) WHAT?!

SMACK

_Rebecka smacks Ao catching everyone but Ivica by surprise. Ao places a hand over a reddish-hand print on his face, and looks at his attacker in shock.._

Fleur: (confused) Rebecka? Why did you that for?! (thinking) He has every right to be upset at that guy.

Rebecka: (frown)(pointing a finger at Ao) Is that how he is suppose to address his superiors, President Blanc?!

Fleur: (nervous) Uh..(frown) no.

_Sadden by his behavior Ao looks down at the floor.._

Ao: (frown) I'm sorry for yelling at you Ivica.

Ivica: (closing eyes) Go see your Grandfather Ao. (crossing arms) You obviously could use the break to cool off.

Renton: (wide eyes) (staring at Ivica) Grandfather?

Rebecka: Mr. Toshio Fukai is Ao's adopted grandfather.

_She crosses her arms and walks back towards her assigned chair.._

Elena: He helped raised Ao when Eureka arrived to our world, and adopted him when she disappeared.

Renton: (holding chin with his hand) I see.

_Ao walks up towards the exit of the Triton's deck, but stops next to Fleur and Elena.._

Ao: (turns to Rebecka) Please, open the hangar doors. And thanks, Rebecka. (scorn look to Renton) You coming or what? The least you could do is thank the man for doing your job.

Renton: (surprised by the invitation) Y..yeah. Thank you, everyone. (smile to Ao while placing a hand on his shoulder) I will go ahead and get your Nirvash ready too.

_Ao surprised by his father's sudden affection simply nods. Renton exits the deck into the hallways, leaving Ao slightly confused on how he should feel now. Fleur to Elena's surprise, reaches for Ao's hand and stares at him.._

Elena: (thinking): Does she..?

Fleur: (concerned) Ao. Are you going to be alright?

Elena (thinking): (bites her lip) She does feel the same way about him.

_He turns to Fleur with a smile and both eyes closed. Without her noticing, she blushes slightly at his kind smile.._

Ao: (smiling) Yeah. (turns to Elena) Let me know when is our next mission, Elena.

Elena: (Salute) Hai.

_Ao turns to Fleur sharing the same slight blush on his face.._

Ao: (staring at Fleur) Uh, Fle..(thinking) This is going to take some getting used to. (normal) I mean, President Blanc?

Fleur: (smile) That's okay Ao. You can still call me Fleur. What's up?

Ao: (looks at her hand holding his own) Well..

Fleur: (looks at her hand) Huh?..Oh!

_All the adults in the Triton's deck throw out a giggle, as Fleur quickly pulls her hands behind her. Elena stares at Fleur's reaction with a worried look while still saluting Ao.._

Fleur: (embarrassed) Sorry. See you later.

_Ao smiles at her, and exits towards to the Triton's hanger. Fleur looks at the exit, as though wanting to go with him. Meanwhile, Elena leans forward next to Fleur ears.._

Elena (whispering): (pout) Can I call you Fleur too? Or is he special, President Blanc? (winks)

Fleur: (blushing) (frown) Tsch. No. Of course you can call me Fleur too.

Elena (whispering): (smirk) Why are you blushing then?

Fleur: (annoyed) Shut up. Come, let's grab something to eat.

_She storms off towards the exit of the Triton's deck while pulling Elena behind her.._

* * *

FUKAI RESIDENCE

_Renton and AO are playing soccer, while Toshio Fukai updates Renton on everything that has happened since Eureka arrived to the planet. After Toshio finishes his story, Renton picks up the soccer ball from the ground and stares at Ao.._

Toshio: (confused) That's considered cheating in our version of the game.

Renton: Ao. I need to use the Quartz Gun.

Ao: (confused) Huh? Why?

Renton: In order to save Eureka, I need to destroy the Sub-Coral.

Toshio (thinking): Naru.

Ao: (looks at the ground) I can't let you do..

BOOM

_Renton throws the soccer ball with all his strength at Ao. The soccer ball hits him in the chest, and knocks him backwards off his feet. Toshio although shocked, runs to Ao to check him. Meanwhile, Noah who had been sitting on Toshio's lap the whole time, stares at Renton confused.._

Renton (thinking): Ao, it might be too late for me to get to know you, but Eureka still has a chance.

_He grabs a nearby lift board next to Noah, and hops on it towards his Nirvash TypeZERO 3. The mech comes to life, and pulls the Quartz Gun away from the Nirvash Neo's grip. It then flies up towards the sky, and stops right as it passes through a cloud.._

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH TypeZERO 3

Renton: Nirvash, are you done configuring the Quartz Gun to your system?

"Yes. It responds to the user's request, and the portal are the means on how the gun makes it happen. However, it does not have enough power to create another portal. How should we continue?"

Renton: (holding a hand to his chin) Can it manipulate one already created?

"I see. Yes we can travel to the first invading sub-coral using the portal we came through."

Renton: Good. Let's go then.

* * *

FUKAI RESIDENCE

_Ao gets up from the floor, and starts running in the direction of the Nirvash Neo.._

Toshio: Ao, wait!

_Ao turns around to find toshio holding Noah in front of him.._

Toshio: You need to what happened to your mother on the other planet. I cannot let you go fight him without knowing the sacrifice he made.

Ao: (confused) Sacrifice?

Toshio: Yes. (hands Noah to Ao) You had a sister. However, she died from severe increase in trapar concentration on their version of our planet. Your father and your mother fought hard afterwards to eliminate the Secrets, and eventually they realized the sub-corals were the causing the problem. Unfortunately, when they finally noticed, it was already too late. Their potential allies the Secrets, were now also their foe as they began to attack humans. In a last ditch effort to save your mother, your father sent her through one of the portals left behind by the Sub Coral and Secrets. According to Eureka, Renton stayed behind out of fear they both wouldn't be able to make it through. And you know the rest of the story after she arrived.

_Several tears fall from Ao's eyes, but one is caught by one of Noah's claw. Ao stops crying as he stares at Noah smiling at him from his arms.._

Ao: (smile) Thanks Noah. (looks at Toshio) And thanks Gramps, but I am still going to stop him. At least now I know how much of brat I was to my father.

Toshio: (smile) Nonsense, Ao. As your grandfather, I can tell you we are both proud of who you have become. Now go make everyone proud like you always do.

Ao: Yes!

Toshio: (shocked) (looking behind him) Ao?

Ao: (confused) Yeah?

Toshio: (pointing behind him) Who's piloting your Nirvash..(Ao turns)..If you are here?

_The Nirvash Type Neo is holding a hand towards Ao, while lowered on one knee with its cockpit roof open.._

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH TypeZERO 3

"Warning. 2 LFO are heading in our direction from the Triton's location."

Renton: Hmm. Can they stop us?

"No. The increased speed from the Quartz Gun should give us plenty of time to get there."

Renton: Okay.

"Receiving three-way channel between the Triton, LFO RA162 code name 'Alleluia', and the LFO RA301 code name 'Kyrie'. Open?

Renton: Yes.

_A display appears in front of Renton showing Fleur in her pilot uniform inside the Alleluia's cockpit.._

Renton (thinking): That girl.

Fleur: This is Fleur Blanc, current President of Generation Bleu. You are unauthorized to use that weapon, and Ao has not sent in any request giving you permission to do so. You are to disengage it and return it to Ao. If you fail to do so, We will disable that Nirvash and apprehend you. Do you copy?

Renton (comm): No. (normal) Nirvash, cut communication.

"Done. Note, both Alleluia and Kyrie have picked up their speed. We will only have a 15 second gap ahead of Alleluia, and 20 seconds for the Kyrie."

Renton (thinking): (smile) She reminds me of her.

* * *

BACK AT TRITON'S DECK

_There are now 2 displays at the front of the Triton's deck. One display is labeled Fleur with basic mech information, and the other is labeled Elena also with basic mech information. A speaker appears on the Fleur display.._

Fleur (comm): Elena?

_A speaker now appearing on Elena's display.._

Elena (comm): Yes?

Fleur (comm): Let's go.

Elena (comm): Roger.

_An engineer hits a button on his tablet which opens a big display taking over the entire window.._

"(excited) Sir. This is incredible. Both Alleluia and Kyrie have activated their 3rd engine at 100%."

Ivica: (smile) Don't underestimate our madame President, Renton.

Rebecka: (smile) The children have grown up fast.

Ivica: Yeah. I just hope they remember us. Although, I think the boy won't forget you after today (winks at Rebecka).

Rebecka: (looks away) Tsch. You're the good cop, and I'm bad cop. (smile) I don't think you can forget that so easily.

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH TypeZERO 3

"30 seconds seconds to destination..Renton, we have a problem."

Renton: (confused) What is it, Nirvash?

"The Nirvash Neo is behind us."

Renton: (shocked) Ao? Bring up a display?

_An image shows the Nirvash Neo riding it's board, as though it was surfing a wave in the sky.._

Renton: (confused) How? How did he get here so quickly Nirvash?!

BANG

_Renton slams both his hand on the glowing circle from which he is piloting the Nirvash.._

"It appears to be.."

Renton (shocked) An archetype?

"Yes. Although I cannot identify it from our timeline. Incoming open channel from the Neo."

Renton: Allow.

_A display appears showing Ao sitting in the cockpit of the Nirvash Neo.._

Renton: Ao where did you..

Ao (interrupting): Dad. Stop.

Renton: (confused) Huh? (thinking) He called me dad?

_Outside, both LFOs come to a stop and stare at each other's eyes.._

Ao: Grandpa told me about my sister, and the sacrifice you made for mom and me. I'm sorry for acting like a brat earlier. (smile) Not exactly the best welcome party for the world's best dad.

_Small puddles start to form in Renton's eyes, while lowering his head down. Meanwhile, __Noah upon hearing the word party, waves both his claws in the air.._

Noah: (cheerful moans) NAH! NAH! NAH! NAH!

Renton: (sniff) How dare you make your old man cry. (sniff)

Ao: (smile) You are not old just because you color your hair white.

Renton: (wiping tears off) Hehe. That's not why I did it. (smile) Anyways, thanks Ao. You don't know how much I..No. Eureka and I wished for this moment right now. You see now why I have to do this, right?

Ao (frown) Dad I can't let you do it.

Renton (frustrated)(stands up) Why?! Why would you stop me? Don't you want her back too?

_Ao gently rubs Noah head, while his other hand is now shaking on the steering control.._

* * *

INSIDE ALLELUIA'S COCKPIT

_Fleur is sitting in the cockpit with three display in front of her. The middle one is labeled Nirvash Neo, the left one is labeled Triton, and the one on the right is labeled Kyrie. A speaker appears under the Kyrie display, and shows a live feed of Elena inside its cockpit.._

Elena (comm): Triton, we have arrived at their location. Fleur?

Fleur (comm): Block the Nirvash TypeZERO's path and hold position with me.

Ao (comm): I have a friend back at the island, Dad. Her name is Naru Arata..

_Both Fleur and Elena cringe after hearing Ao say her name.._

Elena (comm): He said she is just a friend, right?

Fleur (comm): (bites her lip) yeah.

Ao (comm): She and I were taking care of this little guy here, but she has been infected by the sub-coral. The only thing keeping her alive now, is the sub-coral's will to survive. The Quartz Gun may end up erasing her from existence now that it's connected to her..

Fleur (thinking): (worried) Ao.

_The Triton display is pushed down, and replaced by one labeled Nirvash TypeZERO. A speaker appears under the display.._

Renton (comm): I see. I'm sorry Ao. From my point of view, your mother is more important.

Elena (comm): It's firing at Ao!

Fleur (comm): Engage!

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH TypeZERO 3

_Several explosions could be heard outside the LFO.._

"Neo has been hit by one of our projectiles."

Renton: (sigh) Let's go.

CLANK BANG CLANK

Renton: (confused) What's going on Nirvash?

"The Quartz Gun has detached itself from my system. It's taking off on its own."

_A display appear showing the Quartz Gun heading for space.._

"Warning the two other LFOs are engaging us. Taking defensive measures."

Renton: (annoyed) Focus on getting the Quartz Gun back!

_Outside, the Nirvash Neo falls to the ocean with several scratches and dents on it's body. The humanoid LFO is also missing its left-arm. Meanwhile, both the Alleluia and the Kyrie fire projectiles at Nirvash TypeZERO 3 to no success against its defending projectiles.._

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO's COCKPIT

_"Ao we have taken sustainable damage from the TypeZERO 3. One of the projectiles destroyed my left-arm. How do you want to proceed? Ao?"_

Ao: (checking Noah for injuries) Hold on.

Renton (comm): Nirvash, get me that gun now!

Ao: (determined look) Stop him, Truth.

"Understood."

_Outside, the TypeZERO 3 fire at both the Alleluia and the Kyrie making both LFOs pull back. It then takes off, and manages to catch up and grab the Quartz Gun.._

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

_ However, the Nirvash TypeZero 3 is hit with several bullets on its back, causing it to lose its hold on the Quartz Gun.._

"Incoming fire was from the Neo."

Ao (comm): Dad. Please stop! I don't want to fight you.

Renton (comm): (frown) You wouldn't stand a chance Ao. (normal) Nirvash destroy the Neo's board and legs. I want it disabled.

Ao (comm): Dad! No!

"Changing to explosive projectiles."

Renton: (pointing towards Neo on display) Fire!

BOOM

"Incorrect target hit."

Renton: (confused) Huh?

"LFO Kyrie intercepted the projectile with its body."

Ao and Fleur (comm): Elena?!

Elena (comm): I'm fine you too. Let's just take him out so I can finish reading my Fanfics.

Ao (comm): Phew.

Fleur (comm): Idiot, be more careful nice time.

Renton: (sigh) Nirvash focus on reaching the Quartz Gun while they are distracted.

"Understood..Renton?"

Renton: What is it, Nirvash?

"The Quartz Gun. It's heading towards the Neo, and we are in its path. We are being recognized by the Quartz Gun as a threat."

Renton: Nirvash, take evasive action.

"I'm sorry, Renton. The Neo's attack, disabled one of my engines."

_A display appears showing the Quartz Gun heading towards them at incredible speed.._

Renton: (thinking) Damn. It must have responded to Ao's cry for help.

BOOM

_Outside, the entire left-side of the Nirvash TypeZero 3 is destroyed. Now, only the head and right-side of the LFO remain.._

"Renton, I have taken critical damage. I'm sorry, but I am diverting all power to keep us afloat."

_Renton stares up with despair to find several sparks, and broken wires hanging above him.._

Renton (thinking): This is it.

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

BANG CLANK CLANK

"Ao, the TypeZero 3 has been disabled, and the Quartz Gun has returned to us. What are your orders?"

Ao: (shocked) Disabled?

Fleur (comm with video): (smile) Ao, let's go back home.

Elena (comm with video): Yes, please. I want to get the Kyrie checked for internal damage.

Ao (thinking): (confused) Did the Quartz Gun respond to my will?

Fleur (continued): (looks away) Renton Thurston. You are here placed under arrest under the authority of Japan and Generation Blue. Do not Resist.

Elena (continued): Can I take him?

Fleur (continued): No, I will. I want you to take off ahead, and get the Kyrie checked. We don't know if you might even make it, so it's best if we follow you.

Elena (continued) You're no fun.

Fleur (continued): (Sigh) Ao you ready to go? (worried) Ao?

_He tightens his grip on the steering control.._

Ao (thinking): I have to do it. (comm) I'm not going with you.

Fleur (comm): (confused) But Ao, we have the Quartz Gun now?

Elena (comm): (continued) Yeah we beat the TypeZero. We won?

Ao (comm): I'm going to save her. (smile)

Fleur (comm): But..(tears forming under her eyes)

Ao: Truth, let's go.

"Understood."

_Outside, the Nirvash Neo takes off in the direction of a nearby portal.._

* * *

INSIDE ALLELUIA'S COCKPIT

Ao (comm with video) (smile) Goodbye you two. Please goes easy on my dad.

_Tears fall from Fleur's cerulean-blue eyes onto her lap below. At the same time, Elena could be seen sobbing on the communication channel from the Kyrie.._

BANG

_Elena slams both her hands on her dashboard, catching Fleur's attention.._

Elena (comm): (crying) Well?!

Fleur (comm): (sniff) What's wrong, Elena? (sniff)

Elena (continued): (pointing at Fleur) Look at your dashboard!

_Fleur looks down to find a rotating pink heart displayed on Alleluia's dashboard.._

Elena (continued): (sniff) Alleluia and Kyrie are responding to our hearts. (sniff)

Fleur (thinking): (confused) Huh? What is that written on the heart? (squinting) A-O F-U-K-A-I?

BANG

_The entire cockpit of the Alleluia shakes. At the same time, a message displays the Kyrie as being the source of the attack.._

Fleur (comm): (surprised) Elena?

Elena (continued): (wiping tears off) Go stop him, or I will. (smile)

Fleur (comm): (wiping tears off) Right.

_Outside, the Alleluia dashes towards the Nirvash Neo at incredible speed with its eyes now glowing pink. Its grabs the Neo's hand, stopping it inches away from entering the portal.._

Fleur (comm): Ao wait.

_A live feed of Ao reappears on a display.._

Ao (comm): (confused) Fleur?

Fleur (comm): (blushing) I can't let you go, Ao. Because...

Ao (comm): (continued) Fleur, what is it?

_She flinches after hearing Ao rush her to deliver her message.._

Fleur (comm): (continued) (hands shaking) I..I..

_Elena could be seen in the Kyrie's live-feed channel bringing her right palm to her forehead.._

Ao (comm): (interrupting) Fleur I need to..

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

_A display appears on Ao's dashboard. Renton appears inside the NIRVASH TypeZERO 3 resting his chin above both his hands.._

Renton (comm): (interrupting) Idiot, where are your manners?

Ao (comm): (confused) Dad?

Renton (comm) (smile) Let her finish.

_Ao turns back to the Alleluia's display with Fleur.._

Fleur (comm whispered): (tapping fingers together) Ao, I love you. (blushing)

Ao (comm): Huh? I didn't catch that. You what?

_Both Renton and Elena could be seen shaking their head on each display.._

"Let me help you with that, Ao."

_A display appears with the number 50, and the words "incoming-communication sound" below it. The number 50 is replaced by a 100, and the displays switches back to Fleur's live feed from the Alleluia.._

Fleur (comm): (slight blushing) Ao, I love you. (smiling) I can't let you go without finding out how you feel.

Ao (comm): (blushing) I..I love..

_Noah bites Ao leg without anybody seeing him.._

Ao (comm): (pulling him in front) Noah!

Fleur (comm): (shocked) You love, Noah? (confused) Noah?!

Elena (comm): (giggle) Weirdo.

_Everyone from the triton, to Renton, to Elena could be heard laughing over the open channels.._

AO (comm): (confused) What no. I love, Fleur. (blushing after his answer)

BANG

_Fleur slams both her hands on the hand rest of her chair.._

Fleur: (comm): (furious) Ao, I am going to kill..Wait? (blushing) Did he just say..

Elena (comm): (smiling) Yup.

To be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings in this story, were created by Bones Anime Studios (not me).

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Thanks for the review, Guest. It helps knowing I am not the only one enjoying this story. :D

If you have not already; please share, favorite, review, or all three. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Acceptance

INSIDE ALLELUIA'S COCKPIT

_Fleur's face begins to glow red, as she stares at AO blushing on the video comm in front of her.._

Elena (comm): Finally, the two love-birds confess their love to one another in the heat of battle.

_Fleur turns to the video comm of Elena, and looks at her for a few seconds without saying a single word.._

Fleur (comm): Elena? You okay..

Elena (interrupting-comm): It's okay. (smile) You two would make a better couple anyways. (grin) And pretty little children.

Fleur (comm): Right. (smile)

Ao (comm): (sweating) Chil..Child..Children?!

_She looks at his video comm to see a small stream of sweat pouring from his forehead. She crosses her arms in front of her, and closes her eyes.._

Fleur (comm): Yes, Ao. I want to have 3 children. (confident smile)

_Ao's stream of sweat now growing into a river.._

Ao (comm): Three?

Elena (comm): I see. So you want them to become a team on Generation Blue?

Fleur (comm): (nods) Yup.

Elena (comm): Have you thought of a name too?

_Fleur holds an index finger to her chin, and stares up.._

Fleur (comm): Hmm, I didn't explore the idea that much. You got any suggestions?

Rebecca (comm): (forced cough) Madame, President.

Elena (comm): How about "The Piper Juniors"?

Ao (comm): Hmm, that does sound kind of nice.

Rebecca (comm): (sigh) Not you too, Ao.

_Ao rubs the backside of his head after hearing Rebecca sound disappointed.._

Fleur (comm): (nods) It's decided then. "The Piper Juniors" it is.

Elena (comm): (nervous) Fle..ur The..

Fleur (interrupting-comm): (smile) Yes, Elena?

Ao (comm) (worried) What's wrong, Elena?

_She turns to see a terrified look on Elena, as her hands shake while griping the steering controls in front of her.._

Elena (comm): The NIRVASH TYPEZERO IS BEHIND AO!

Fleur (thinking): (loos at radar) Impossible! In the condition he was..(wide eyes)..He must have snuck behind him while we were talking earlier.

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

_Ao quickly looks around his cockpit for the video-comm of his father, to no avail. He looks down at his hands below him in shock.._

Ao (thinking) Why?..Why?..

_A video display of Renton inside the Nirvash typeZERO reappears.._

Renton (comm): I'm proud of you, Ao.

BANG

_Outside, the Nirvash-TypeZero headbutts the Neo on the rear rockets keeping it afloat. The Neo briefly falls to the ocean.._

"Ao, we lost our rear engines."

Ao (thinking): Why?

"Ao, I cannot redirect power to the engines either."

Ao (continued): Why?

"I'm sorry Ao. We are going to cra.."

CLANK

"Connection with Quartz gun severed."

Fleur (interrupting-comm): I got you!

CLANK

"The Alleluia is holding us afloat."

Ao (comm): (frown) So you're still after the Quartz Gun?

Renton (continued): (closes eyes) Yes.

Ao (continued): (angry-tone) You still planning on..

Renton (continued): (smile) No. (loud metal sound)

_Outside, the Quartz Gun attaches itself to the Nirvash-TypeZero's remaining hand.._

_Ao looks confused at the his father after hearing his reply.._

Renton (continued): You're cute blonde girlfriend there, convinced me not to. (open eyes)

_Both Fleur and Ao look at each other confused, but with Fleur showing more of a blush than Ao.._

Renton (continued): Ao?

_He turns back to his father's video comm.._

Renton (continued): (smile) I'm taking a different path with the Quartz Gun.

Ao (continued): A different path?

Renton (continued): I'm going with her.

Ao (continued): Mom?

Renton (continued): Yes. I want to see them with her.

Ao (to himself): Them? (comm) What do you mean you want to see them?

Fleur (comm): Ao?

_He turns to Fleur's video-comm to find her smiling while still blushing.._

Fleur (continued): Our children.

Ao: (continued): Our child-ren?

_She nods at him with a bigger smile in her face.._

Renton (continued): I'm going to use the Quartz Gun to reach Eureka, and go with her.

_Ao looks at his father while resting his chin on both hands.._

Ao: (continued): I see, but you two will be..

Renton (interrupting-comm): trapped in time, Yes. (smile) But at least we get to see our son, his wife, and grandchildren grow. I must go now, Ao.

Fleur (continued): Thank You, Mr. Thurston for giving us a chance.

_He rubs the back of his head with a slight-smile.._

Renton (comm): Heh. I should thank you for showing me I was wrong. Anyways, thank you everyone and sorry for the mess I made earlier. You girls continue to look after my boy, please. And Ms. Blanc was it?

Fleur (continued): Yes?

Renton (continued): Go easy on Ao. The old man and I have not given him "the talk" yet. (slight-blush)

Fleur/Elena/Ao (comm): "The talk?"

Rebecca (comm): Tsch, Teenagers. He's talking about s-e-x.

Elena (comm): Hehe. "The Great Baby Maker" (smirk)

_Both Fleur and Ao turn red with their mouth wide-open after hearing the last part of Rebecca's message.._

BANG

_Ao frowns and slams his hands on the dashboard in front of him.._

Ao (continued): DAD! (blushing)

Renton: (cheeky-smile) Uh-oh. Time to go, Nirvash!

_Outside, the Nirvash-TypeZero pulled by the Quartz-Gun heads for the nearby portal.._

Ao (continued): Dad, wait! Truth, cut communication with the Alleluia and Kyrie please.

"As you wish."

Elena (continued): Huh?

Fleur (continued): (furious) Ao, what are you..

"Done."

Renton (comm): (portal's glow inside) Yeah? (smile)

Ao (continued): (nervous) Before you go..

Renton (comm): What's on your mind?

Ao (continued): (nervous) How was your first kiss..(taps fingers together)..with Mom?

Renton (continued): Heh. (looks up with a smile) I thought I did poorly, but Eureka said it was wonderful.

Ao (continued): (smile) I was thinking of..

Renton (interrupting-comm): Ao. You just have to go for it, and let your bodies take care of the rest. (smile)

Ao (comm): (smile) Thanks Dad, for giving us a chance.

_Renton smiles and nods at Ao, as a white-flash covers the entire video display.._

"Communication with Nirvash-TypeZero lost."

Rebecca (comm): Ao? (brief laughter in the background) Ssh!

Ao (continued): (smiling) Yes?..(thinking)..Wait a minute. (normal) Truth did you close all communication besides the TypeZero?

"No. You requested only the Alleluia and Kyrie be cut. The Triton's audio-communication was still open."

Ao: WHAT?! (face turns red)

"Would you like me to cut it, Ao?"

Ao: (sigh) No, it's already too late. (face-palm)

"Ao?"

Ao: (continued) What?

"I recommend you open communication with the Alleluia again. The Alleluia has let go of us, and are falling towards the ocean."

Ao (thinking): Huh? Why would she drop..(normal) Truth, open communication with the Alleluia quickly!

"Opened. 100 FT before impact."

_A video display of Fleur appears, she has her arms crossed and is looking off to her left-side annoyed.._

Ao (comm): I'm sorry, Fleur! I didn't mean to cut you off without warning. Please save us.

Fleur (comm): Humph.

"50 FT before impact."

Ao (comm): (bows) I'm sorry. (continued) I'm sorry. (continued) I'm sorry. (continued) I'm sorry. (continued) I'm sorry..

Fleur (interrupting-comm): What do you think, Elena? Is 4 enough for the girlfriend?

Elena (over Fleur's comm): Yup. Now 3 for the friend!

Ao: (confused) Huh? (lifts up head)

Fleur (comm): You heard her. Or do you want to drown?

"20 FT before impact."

Ao (comm): (quickly bows) I'm sorry. (continued) I'm sorry. (continued) I'm sorry.

Fleur (continued): (sigh) Fine.

_Outside, the Alleluia dashes towards the falling Nirvash-Neo and grabs it by the hand. The Neo's robotic-feet gently tap the water surface, as it comes to a complete stop.._

Ao (wipes sweat off forehead): Man, that was close.

* * *

ALLELUIA'S COCKPIT

_Fleur notices Ao on the Nirvash Neo's video-comm, starting to relax after being saved by her from drowning.._

Fleur (comm): (frown) You're still not off the hook, mister.

_Ao stares at her frowning, and then smiles while continuing to stare at her. Fleur notices him staring at her with a smile, and slowly begins to blush with a smile of her own. She then rest her chin on her right-hand, and crosses her left-leg over her right-leg.._

Fleur (continued): Okay, you're off the hook till we get back. (smile)

Ao (comm): Roger. (wide-smile)

Fleur (continued) Triton, this is the Alleluia carrying the Nirvash-Neo. The Kyrie and I are heading back, please open the cargo doors..

Rebecca (comm): Understood. Opening Cargo doors now.

* * *

TRITON'S DECK

_Chief Ivica, taps his glasses closer to his face, after Rebecca responds back to Fleur.._

Ivica: Another mission with the children, but this time with a different result. Just like old times, eh Rebecca?

"The Kyrie is entering the cargo bay!"

Rebecca: (smile) Yeah. (closes eyes) Now we got 1 child, and 2 love-birds we got to watch over.

"The Kyrie has landed and parked successfully. Now Entering the Alleluia with the Nirvash-Neo!"

Rebecca: Tsch! I'm not baby-sitting those two. (heads for the deck-exit) I'll leave that job to the chief of Pied Piper.

Ivica: (sigh) Fine.

"The Alleluia and the Nirvash-Neo have landed successfully. Closing cargo bay doors!"

* * *

TRITON'S CARGO BAY

_Ao steps out of the cockpit of the Nirvash-Neo, and sees Fleur also getting off Alleluia's cockpit. He turns back to the open cockpit of the Neo.._

Ao: See you later, Truth. I'll come back tomorrow to visit.

"Good Luck, Ao. See you.."

Ao (interrupting): (confused) Thanks? (thinking) How did..(shakes head)..Never mind. (quickly jumps down)

_He runs over to Fleur, as she climbs down from the Alleluia's cockpit.._

"(whisper) I will see you sooner than you may think, Ao."

Ao: (nervous) Fleur?

Fleur (thinking): He still thinks I'm mad at him. Hehe. (on the ground) Relax, Ao. I'm not..

_Fleur slowly turns around to find herself on the receiving end of a kiss on the lips from Ao. At first surprised by the kiss, she now closes her eyes and lets herself fall to its passionate-embrace. Witnessing the passionate moment between the two lovers, Elena grips her right-arm tightly as tears begin to fall from watery eyes. The Kyrie's mechanic enters the cargo bay, and notices Elena silently crying while looking at Ao and Fleur kiss.._

"(stops behind her) You okay, Elena?"

_She turns around, and storms off towards the exit of the Cargo Bay.._

Elena: (sniff) That was supposed to be me with Ao. (sniff)

_She exits the room, and the mechanic turns back to look at the two lovers. They now are staring into each other's eyes, while blushing with a smile.._

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH TYPEZERO 3

_The Nirvash exits the portal, and finds Eureka exiting her own Nirvash. She climbs down from the humanoid machine, and heads for the Sub-Coral in front of her. Renton jumps off his Nirvash TypeZero 3, and lifts his way towards her.._

Renton: Eureka!

_She searches around for the familiar voice, and smiles when her eyes confirm it's indeed Renton.._

Eureka: (smile) Renton!

_Renton jumps off his lift board, and lands on the sub-coral where Eureka is waiting for him. They quickly run towards each other, and embrace one another in a tight hug. Eureka looks up with teary eyes from Renton's chest which now has a moisten spot.._

Eureka: (sniff) I'm sorry. I got your favorite jacket wet. (sniff)

Renton: (wiping off her tears) I would burn this jacket if you asked me to. (smile)

Eureka: (smile) No. I like it too.

_She rests her head back on his chest, and looks to her right to find the Nirvash TypeZERO 3 half destroyed._

Eureka: (worried) What happened to your Nirvash, Renton?

Renton: Tsch, Our son. That's what happened.

_She looks up at Renton confused.._

Eureka: Ao?

Renton: Yeah, I will explain it to you later. Now, we need to finish what you were about to do.

Eureka: (confused) Okay.

_Renton looks off the side at his Nirvash TypeZERO 3, as Eureka begins to extract the Quartz from the Sub-Coral. He notices that the Quartz Gun is no longer attached to his Nirvash, and jumps on his lift board. Renton then heads towards his Nirvash and enters it once more.._

Renton: (confused) Nirvash what happened to the Quartz Gun?

"I don't know. When we exited the portal, the quartz gun was no longer with us."

Renton (thinking): Did it go back to Ao?

Eureka (from outside): Renton?!

_He runs back outside, and sees Eureka struggling to pull out the Quartz with the help of her wings. He jumps back on his boards, and lifts his way towards her. Once landing next to her, Renton hugs Eureka and begins to pull her back. All of sudden, the Nirvash TypeZero 3 appears behind Renton and grabs a hold of half the Quartz. Once completely out, a portal appears above them and disappears taking the couple, the Nirvash, and the quartz with it.. _

* * *

BACK AT TRITON'S DECK

_Ivica is sipping on a full-cup of freshly brewed coffee, as half of the crew start to exit the deck.._

"(confused) Uh, Chief?"

_Only Ivica and 2 crew members are left on the deck.._

Ivica: Yeah? (sips)

"(continued) I got a video-email from the Japanese Government. And it has an [urgent] tag attached to it."

Ivica: Hmm? Open it. (sips)

_A display appears on the window of the Triton's deck with Secret's head being held by a humanoid Secret in its arms.._

"Generation Blue, our ties with the Japanese government has been severed. We will longer work with you humans, as you failed to stop Renton Thurston from taking the Quartz Gun. Consider this your first and last warning, as we will continue our war with the Sub-Coral. If you interfere, we will not hesitate to declare war on you humans as well."

_The camera zooms out showing 3 humanoid Secrets standing next to each other. They all look up and immediately take off breaking the ceiling on their way out.._

BANG PSSH

_Ivica drops his cup full of coffee, leading it to break and shatter after hitting the ground.._

To be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings in this story, were created by Bones Anime Studios (not me).

This story is still in development, so please let me know if you see confusing lines or major typos.

**Author's Note:** Thanks Eurye. I don't want to spoil anything, but I can tell you their side of the story is not over. ;) (The main problem I had with the anime was how they tried to wrap everything up, but instead left several unfinished stories behind.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Consequences

TRITON'S HANGER

_After separating from a loving kiss, Ao and Fleur stare into each other eyes with a blush and a gentle smile. Suddenly, Fleur smile slowly changes into a frown which catches Ao off guard.._

Ao (thinking): Oh no! (frown) Was I that terrible? Maybe I should have waited a little longer. But why was she sharing my smile just a couple of seconds..

Fleur (interrupting): Ao? (releasing his hand)

Ao: (nervous) Yeah?

Fleur (thinking): Am I ready for this? How will he react when I tell him how I got it? (looks down) What if it grosses him out seeing it up close?

_Small puddles begin to form under her eyes, as she now stares down at the floor below her. Surprisingly, a gentle finger wipes away the puddle located under her left-eye, as she looks up to see Ao's worried look.._

Ao: I'm sorry, Fleur. I didn't mean to hurt you with that kiss. I..(clenching his wrist)..I don't want to see you hurt like that again. (turns to exit) Especially, if I was the one who caused your pain.

_He steps forward towards the exit, but immediately a reaching hand prevents him from doing so.._

Fleur: (soft-tone) Idiot.

_Ao looks back to see Fleur wiping away the puddle under her right-eye, as she smiles continuing to look at the floor beneath her.._

Fleur: (looks at Ao)That kiss (blushing) was amazing.

_Ao's frown is quickly replaced by a wide-smile, after hearing his girlfriend praise his kiss. He forms a fist with his free-hand, and throws a cheerful-punch into the air above him.._

Fleur: (giggles) Boys. (smile)

Ao: (confused) Wait, what made you sad then?

Fleur: I..I want to show you something Ao.

_She pulls him behind her, as she heads towards the exit of the hanger. Ao notices the Nirvash Neo's eye are following them, and waves a goodbye at the Neo and the mechanic now staring at the parked Kyrie.._

CLINK CLINK

_A dropped screwdriver hits the floor coming from mechanic staring at the Kyrie, His body now shaking with a finger pointed at the parked mech in front of him.._

"(stutter) Yo..You..You're alive? How is this..possible?"

_He falls back in shock landing in a seated position, as the mech's single eye on the head is glowing red.._

"Elena. I can feel your emotions. I share your emotions. Sadness. Regret. Jealously. And now Lust. Lust for the one you love."

"Kyrie?! You can talk too?!"

_The Kyrie's head now turns to the mechanic shaking and sweating in front of it.._

"You."

_The mech transforms into its humanoid form, as a black-shadowy circle appears above it._

"(stepping forward) Can you fix Elena's heartache?"

_The mechanic backs away with each step the Kyrie takes towards him, as the black circle comes down on the mech changing its red paint to black.._

"No, stay away!"

"You can fix me, human. But you cannot fix Elena?"

"(terrified) She..She isn't a mech. Humans can't fix emo.."

BANG

_Suddenly, the mech smacks the mechanic with its left-hand, sending him flying towards the wall behind. A motionless-body now lies on the Triton's Hanger with a black-colored Kyrie crouched staring at it.._

"Then I have no use for you any longer."

* * *

TRITON'S DECK

_A crew member walks inside with Rebecca behind him, as they both stare at Ivika sitting in his usual spot.._

"Sir, I updated Ms. Hallstrom of the current situation."

Ivika: (looks behind) Did you tell anyone else?

"No, sir. Only Ms. Hallstrom as you ordered."

Rebecca: Ivika, what do you want to do? I don't think the kids have the energy..

Ivika: No. (cleans glasses) Let the children rest. (puts them back on) They are going to need it with the battle waiting for us.

Rebecca: Then why update me on the matter now?

Ivika: I need help finding the nearest active Scub-Burst. And I can only trust so few in this ship to keep the information contained.

Rebecca: I see. If the wrong person found out what they were doing, they would panic and..

Ivika (interrupting): Exactly. They wouldn't be so inclined to let them rest.

_He leans forward resting his chin on his interlocked-hands, which are now slightly shaking. Rebecca picks up on Ivika's behavior as he stares at the displays at the front of deck.._

Rebecca: (worried) Ivika?_  
_

Ivika: Sorry. (stops shaking) I just got a bad feeling about what's to come.

_Rebecca pulls open her chair from her commanding position, and begins to tap buttons as she sits down.._

* * *

TRITON'S MAIN-HALLWAY

_Ao lead by Fleur passes by several of the relaxed crew members roaming around throughout the ship.._

"Hello, Ao. Hello President, Blanc."

Ao: (confused) Hey..

Fleur (interrupting): (smile) Hey, Jerry.

_They continue walking down the hallway, and come across a female crew member casually talking to a male listening to music.._

"So, do you like the song? (smile)"

"Yeah. Where is it from?"

"Told you would like it. It's from an Anime called Guilty Crown, Elena told me about."

* * *

TRITON'S MESS HALL

_Elena wearing a yellow-blouse with a long black skirt, cuts up vegetables with a knife in the kitchen area.._

Elena: AAA..(turns to the side)..CHOO!

_A woman wearing a white-apron with a hair-net is shaking a liquid inside a pot above a stove. She turns to Elena who is standing behind her.._

"Bless you, dear."

Elena: (wipes her nose) Thank You. (sniff)

"(turns back to pot) You aren't sick, right?"

Elena: No. I think someone must have mentioned my name.

"Okay. Now go wash your hands before you continue."

Elena: (salutes) Hai!

_She walks up to a nearby sink, and starts to wash her hands under the pouring faucet.._

Elena: (whispered) Stay calm, my lover. I shall be with you tonight. (smile) Just wait for me, okay? (closes eyes)

"Did you call me?"

_The woman looks over the corner where Elena is washing up.._

Elena: (opens eyes) Uh, no.

"Oh, well come here anyways. I need you to keep stirring this sauce while I make a quick trip to the ladies room. I will take care of the vegetables when I get back, so you can take a break too."

Elena: Be right there. (smile)

_The woman exits the mess hall, and Elena walks up to the pot above the stove. She takes the wooden spoon and begins to shake the sauce inside the pot. Suddenly, she pulls out a bottle from under her blouse and pours a purple-liquid into the pot. Elena then shakes the liquid with the wooden spoon, making it disappear as it mixes in with the sauce.._

Elena: (smirk) A lovely dinner for my lover, and his cute friend.

* * *

TRITON'S MAIN HALLWAY

Ao: Fleur, where are we going?

Fleur: Our changing room.

Ao: We kind of passed a long time ago.

Fleur: No. I put in a request to have it moved to a bigger room.

Ao: Oh.

Fleur: We are almost there.

_Fleur spots the woman wearing the white-apron, coming her way at the end of hallway. The woman waves a hand in the air, as she sees Fleur as well.._

Fleur: (smile) Hey Maria. What's for dinner tonight? (passing by her)

"(leaving her side) I don't know, my dear. Elena wanted to make it something special for you too, tonight."

Ao: Elena making dinner? I didn't know she could cook?

Fleur: Yeah, I never seen her making anything either. (thinking) Thanks Elena. You have been very supportive of our relationship.

Ao: Oh, is it this room?

_Ao points at what was a storage room in front of them. Fleur let's go of Ao's hand, and puts it on a scanner next to the door. The text, 'Fleur Blanc...Accepted!' appears on the scanner, after which the door opens.._

Ao: (amazed) Wow this place is definitely bigger than the other one. (looks around) We even have a light now, too.

Fleur: Yeah. I put in the scanner, so they wouldn't barge inside while we still changing. Now we don't need to keep the room dark, for when they open the door. (smile)

Ao: Hehe. Yeah that always made nervous when I changed there.

_Ao walks up to his labeled locker, but to his surprise the door opens on its own. After doing so, two poles slowly stick out from the locker, one underneath the other. Ao takes off the protective-layer of his pilot-uniform, and hangs it on the top pole. He presses a button on the pole, causing it to retract back into the locker. At the same time, Fleur also presses the button taking the protective-layer inside her locker. She now looks over at Ao, as he is about to take off the inner cushioned-layer of his pilot-uniform.._

Fleur: Ao? (blushing)

Ao: (stops to look at her) Yeah?

_Fleur reaches for bottom part of her cushioned-blouse, as she slowly reveals her light-skin tone underneath. Meanwhile, Ao's face slowly turns red while he imagines what she is about to do.._

Ao (thinking): Is she getting..(gulp) naked? (sweating) That's why she brought me here to a private room?

_He falls back on a bench separating the two, as he nervously stares at her lifting her blouse slowly. She stops after passing the scar on her stomach, and looks at Ao staring at her.._

Fleur: (frown) It bothers you?

Ao: (stuttering) Fle..Fle..Fleur maybe we..we should..

Fleur: I'm sorry Ao. (lowering her blouse back on) I wish I could remove the scar too. (thinking) Why did I have to show him..

Ao (interrupting): Fleur.

Fleur: Huh?

_Ao raises the blouse back over scar, as she now looks down to see him staring at it.._

Ao: Don't remove it. (smile)

Fleur: (blushing) Ao..

_Ao looks up at her cerulean-blue eyes, with a warm smile.._

Ao: I think it's beautiful. (blushing)

_Tears begin to fall from her eyes, and she begins to show a warm smile of her own._

Fleur: (sniff) You idiot. (sniff)

_She gently punches Ao on his right-arm, as wipes the tears from her face.._

Ao: What? (smile)

Fleur: Why did you react so strange earlier when I showed it to you? (smile)

Ao: Oh. I..(taps fingers together) thought you were going to..(gulp)

Fleur: Huh? (thinking) Why is acting so nerv..(face starting to turn red)

Ao: (nervous) I thought you were going to get..

Fleur (interrupting): naked?!

Ao: (excited) Phew. Man what a relief. Hehe..

Fleur (continued): Ppp..Perv..ert!

_Surprised by her response, he looks up and sees a furious-Fleur clenching a fist in front of her. His eyes go wide, as he realizes the trouble he is in. _

Ao: Uh-oh. (waving hands) Wait, Fleur.

Fleur: (furious) You thought I brought you here to get naked in front of you?

Ao: No..

Fleur (interrupting): (continued) So you lied to me?

Ao: No, I mean yes..I mean..Wait, a minute?

_He stands up and grabs Fleur by her shoulders catching her by surprise. Ao then stares into her eyes with a concerned look.._

Ao: Fleur. You are safe, right?

Fleur: (confused) Huh?

Ao: The scar. Did someone do this to you in the past? Are they still looking for you?

Fleur: (smile) No, my knight. I got this scar from a surgery. When I was a little girl, they had to remove my appendix because it was failing.

_She leans forward resting her head on his chest while still being embraced by his arms. Ao looks down and smiles, as she snuggles herself on his chest and arms.._

Elena (outside the room): Hey love-birds. Come to the kitchen, I made a special dinner for you too. (in the distance) Don't be late!

Ao: Okay.

Fleur: (soft-tone) Ao?

Ao: Yeah? (smile)

Fleur: (continued) Do we have to go? Can we just stay like this for a while longer?

Ao: Well..

_Fleur looks up from his chest, and sees him scratching the back of his head with a smile.._

Fleur: What is..

_A loud groan suddenly is heard in the room coming from Ao's stomach.._

Ao: I kind of have not eaten anything since I left the Triton with Dad earlier. I think my stomach is starting to eat itself. Hehe.

Fleur (thinking): Jeez, that's a very long time. Even Elena and I had something to eat after that.

Ao: Also, I kind of curious to see what she made for us.

Fleur: Yeah, me too.

_They both separate gently, and continue to dress down from their uniform. Once out of the room, they stop at look at each other in a loving way.._

Fleur: I will see you back in the mess hall. (smile)

Ao: Alright. See you then, love. (smile)

* * *

TRITON'S MESS HALL

_Fleur is wearing a light-blue dress with white-stripes, while sitting on one of the tables in the mess hall. She looks at Elena with a smile, as she goes back and forth from the kitchen to her table cheerfully. Fleur gets up pours water into three 3 cups which she takes back to the table.. _

Ao: I'm not late, right?

Elena: Nope. You are just in time.

_Fleur looks to door and sees Ao wearing a black dress-shirt with khaki colored dress-pants. They both blush a little as they look at each other's wardrobe. Ao approaches the table, and sits next to Fleur while still staring at each other.._

Ao: As beautiful as always, Ms. Blanc. (smile)

Fleur: Thank you. Not too shabby yourself, Mr. Fukai. (winks)

Ao: Hehe. So what are having? (sniff)

Fleur: I don't know yet. Smells delicious though, right?

Ao: Yup.

_Elena brings a pot to the table, and sits in front of the two.._

Elena: Well, that's all of it. Go ahead, and eat up you too. (smile)

Fleur: (confused) Aren't you going to join us?

Ao (opening pots) Yeah, this is kind of too much food for just Fleur and I.

Elena: No. I am sorry you too, but I kind of ruined my appetite from taste testing the food. (sips drink)

Fleur: Oh. (bites a cooked carrot) Mm. I never tasted carrots like these before. (takes another bite) Not even in restaurants.

Ao: (bite a piece of cooked fish) Yeah. This fish taste awesome. What you put in it?

Elena: Oh, nothing. I just followed Maria's instruction's down to every last detail. (smile)

_Fleur cuts a piece of fish from Ao's plate, as he starts to serve some cooked-rice in each other's plate. Elena briefly cringes after watching Fleur chew on the piece of fish from Ao's plate.._

Fleur: Ao and I will have to treat you too sometime. By the way, where is Maria? (sips drink)

Elena: Oh. I told her to take a quick nap since she looked kind of tired after helping me. I hope you don't mind.

Fleur: Of course n..

Ao (interrupting): Ugh.

_Fleur and Elena turn to Ao, as he places a hand on his stomach.._

Elena: (concerned) Oh no. Did my food make you sick? (slight smirk)

Fleur: Ao, did you eat too much?

Ao: I guess. I feel kind of tired now too.

Fleur (thinking): Weird. I thought Ao would take longer eating than me?

Ao: Ugh. I think I going to call it a night. Thanks for the food, Elena. See you tomorrow, Fleur. (waves)

Fleur: You want me to go with..

Ao (interrupting): No, I think will be fine tomorrow. Besides, one of us should finish eating Elena's dinner for us. Good Night.

Fleur: Okay. Good Night.

Elena: Bye, Ao. (thinking) See you soon.

_Elena and Fleur now stay in the mess-hall, when Elena starts whispering something under her breath. She looks down at a watch around her wrist which Fleur notices.._

Elena (whisper): One-one thousand..Two-one thousand..Three-one thousand..

Fleur: (confused) I'm sorry, Elena. If you have somewhere to go, you can leave. You don't have to wait..Ugh.

_Fleur clenches the table with both hands, as her body starts to fall back. Meanwhile, Elena just looks at her, and then back down at her watch.._

Elena: Eight-one thousand..Nine-one thousand..Ten-one thousand..

BANG

_Fleur's shoe hits the table as she falls back to the ground below her. Elena gets up and starts clapping, as she heads towards Fleur.._

Elena: Impressive. (stops clapping) It took you a lot longer to collapse. Even longer than it took Ao. (smirk)

_She leans down and grabs Fleur by her arms, as she fights to stay awake.._

Fleur: (woozy) Elena? Ugh my body. What's going on?

_Elena now pulls her behind the kitchen where Maria appears sleeping in a seated position.._

Fleur: (continued) Maria? Maria, what happened to her?

Elena: I drugged her by accident. (letting go)

Fleur: (continued) Drugged her?

_Elena crosses her arm while staring at Maria resting next to Fleur.._

Elena: Yeah. I was only supposed to get you and Ao, but Maria had to insist on tasting the food.

Fleur: (continued) Why, Elena? Why would you want to drug us? (left-eye closing)

Elena: Why? (looks at Fleur) I'm sure you can guess the answer to that question. However, I will give you a hint. I almost messed up the plan, when I saw you take a piece of fish from his plate. (smirk)

Fleur: (continued) From Ao? You..You still love him? (right-eye squinting)

Elena: Yes.

Fleur: (continued) But you said..

_Elena crouches and looks at Fleur, as she surrenders to the urge of falling asleep.._

Elena (interrupting): I changed my mind. After tonight, I will be more connected to Ao, than you ever were, Fleur.

_Elena cheerfully skips her way out of the mess-hall, leaving Fleur and Maria behind the kitchen unconscious.._

* * *

TRITON'S DECK

Rebecca: (terrified) Ivika?

Ivika: Yes?

Rebecca: (continued) I found them.

_He turns back to Rebecca, and sees her staring terrified at the display in front of her.._

Ivika: (wide eyes) Where?

Rebecca: (continued) Space.

_She taps her display leading it to take over the Triton's deck.._

_Ivika turns around to see a satellite video-feed of almost one-thousand humanoid secrets. One of them appears in front of the video, and slams its arm against the camera causing it to lose its signal.._

* * *

AO'S ROOM, THE TRITON

_Ao is resting on his bed while Naru stares at him from his chest. The door to the room opens revealing a short-female covered by the dark standing behind it. The shadow-figure frightens Naru, and he run under Ao's bed.._

Elena: (soft-voice) I'm here, my love. Sorry for making you wait.

_Ao's eyes begin to twitch, as he hears Elena getting closer to him. She hops on the bed, and sits on his chest while staring at him with a smile.._

Elena: (continued) Come on, Ao. Wake up, dear. Your should still be able to stay awake..

Ao: (squinting) Elena? (dazed) Is that you?

_Ao opens his eyes to see Elena now wearing a sensual-black dress while sitting on his chest. He looks at her eyes, and finds a red-circle around her pupils.._

Ao: (confused) Elena. What are you doing in here? Urgh. (struggles) Why..can't I..move?!

Elena: (placing finger on his lip) Shh! I paralyzed you, Ao. I was wrong. I can't let Fleur take you away from me.

_She reaches behind, and pulls down the zipper from her dress, causing it to loosen around her figure.._

Ao: (wide eyes) Elena, you paralyzed me?!

Elena (soft-voice): Not just you.

_She leans forward and kisses Ao on his forehead while staring into his terrified eyes.._

Ao: (worried) Fleur?

Elena: (soft-voice) Yes. I drugged the food you too ate. (rubs nose against his) Although, I also mixed a sleeping pill into her drink (kissing lips). Come on, Ao. Give me a lovely kiss like the one you gave her in the hanger. Please? (smile)

Ao: (closes eyes) Sure. (smirk)

Elena: (soft-voice) That's the spirit..Ow!

SLAP

_She attempts to kiss Ao, but he ends up biting her lip giving her a cut.._

Elena: (confused) You!..(covering her lip) You bit me?!

Ao: (frown) You deserve worse for what you did to us, Elena. Drugging us? What the heck is wrong with you?!

Elena: Is there something wrong with loving someone? (glares at him)

Ao: Yes! It's wrong when they are already with someone else they love!

_Elena begins to pull her dress' string-sleeve off her hands.._

Elena: (soft-voice) Don't worry. You won't love her for much longer. (pulling dress down her chest)_  
_

Ao: No. Stop, Elena. We can help you get over..

Fleur (interrupting): (deep-breath) Get (continued) away (continued) from him (continued), Elena! (continued)

_The door to the room opens, revealing Fleur behind it using the walls for support. She is breathing heavily with one eye closed, as her entire body is pouring sweat . Elena turns to the door with an emotionless-glare at Fleur.._

Elena: (sigh) You recovered faster from the effects, than I had thought possible.

_Naru runs to Fleur's leg and looks up at her, and back at Elena. He then hugs Fleur's leg, as she tries to regain complete control of her body.._

To be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings in this story, were created by Bones Anime Studios (not me).

If you have not already; please share, favorite, review, or all three. :)

**Author's Note: **Thanks Cheezscientist. I wish the show had developed their relationship a little further. :(

* * *

Chapter 4: Sacrifices

TRITON'S DECK

_Ivica takes off his glasses, and leans back on his chair looking up. Meanwhile, Rebecca and the available staff member look at him for guidance.._

Ivica: You feel it? (looks back)

Rebecca: You mean..

Ivica (interrupting): Yeah, like something bad is going to happen. (turns forward)

Rebecca: (looks down) Yeah. This next fight won't be won so easily.

_He grabs one end of his glasses, and uses his free-hand to clean its lens with his shirt.._

Ivica: Nonsense. (puts glasses on) We will make it easy for them. (looks behind) For the children. (smile)

Rebecca: (looks up) For the children. (smile)

_Everyone on deck smiles after hearing Ivica's optimistic view on the situation.._

Ivica: (looks forward) Okay. I want all of you to find me another pair of eyes up there, ASAP.

"Sir I found one. A satellite belonging to the United States used for Comet Research."

Ivica: Rebecca, see if you can get me a communication line with the President. Everyone else, continue to check for activities near large Scub Burst.

Rebecca: It's ringing..

* * *

AO'S ROOM, THE TRITON

_Elena pulls her dress' shoulder-strings back on, and climbs off Ao's bed. She now stands in front of Ao's bed, as she glares at Fleur standing by the door. Fleur notices the unusual red circle around her pupils.._

Fleur: (worried) Elena, (deep breath) what (continued) happened (continued to your (continued) eyes? (continued)

Elena: They got prettier. Why? You jealous, Fleur? (smirk)

_Fleur's leg suddenly begins to wobble, while she fights to remain standing. Meanwhile, Elena starts to walk in her direction bare-foot.._

Fleur: (heavy breath) Stop (continued) Elena, (continued) please (continued).

Ao: (worried) Fleur, run! Get..

BANG

Fleur: (hand to stomach) Ugh!

_Elena runs up to Fleur and kicks her in the waist, sending her crashing to a wall behind her. She attempts to get up, but her hands start to shake causing her back to fall down.._

Elena: Hahaha (hands on hip). So your body is giving in to the effects still? (grin)

Ao: (continued) Elena! Stop!

Elena: What's that, Ao? (wide smile) You want me to beat her to sleep?! (blushing) Sure, my beautiful blue prince. (shakes head) I would do anything for you.

_She briefly glares at Fleur laying on the floor in front of her.._

Fleur: AAAHHH!

_Elena stomps her right-foot on Fleur's right-hand, and tilts her head to the side with a finger to her mouth.._

Elena: (clap) Oh Goody. (smile) You can still feel pain. (grin)

SLAP

_Elena smacks Fleur in the face, leaving a bright-red bruise in her pale-cheeks. Despite the painful sting, Fleur gathers enough strength to bring an arm to protect her face. However, this reaction only appears to further irritate Elena in her current state.._

Fleur: Why? (puddle under eyes)

Elena: (frown) Didn't you hear my lover? He wants me to kill you, Fleur. (smile)

_Elena grabs Fleur by her dress, bringing Fleur's torso closer to her..__Two tears now fall from Fleur's face, as she looks away from her attacker.._

Elena: (annoyed) Don't you dare look away. Look at me! Look at what you are making me do to you! (raises right-fist)

Ao: (nearby) Enough, Elena.

Elena: (let's go of Fleur) Ao? (turns back)

BZEEEP

Elena: (seizure) Grrrr!..Ugh!

_To her surprise, Ao managed to crawl his way from the bed to her leg. After doing so, he taps her in the leg with a stun-gun, causing her to collapse to the ground while shaking violently. Fleur still laying on the floor, turns her head to see Ao now next to her.._

Fleur: (tears falling) You're late my blue knight. (smile)

Ao: Sorry, I had to..mlekbs (gibberish).

Fleur: (confused) Huh? You okay, Ao?

_Ao sticks his tongue out with saliva and winks at her.._

Fleur: (giggle) You pushed yourself too hard getting out of the bed. right? (smile)

Ao: (nods) bleah. (gibberish) Naru bleped. (continued)

Fleur: (looks to the room) Thanks Naru.

_Naru raises its hand with a smile from inside the room. Fleur then looks at Ao with a smile, and extends a hand towards him. Ao reaches for the hand, and wraps his fingers around hers forming a tight-grip.._

Rebecca: (down the hallway) Team Pied Piper, report to deck for mission briefing! (nearby) Wait, what are you three doing on the floor?

Fleur: Rebecca, arrest Elena quickly!

Rebecca: (confused) Arrest, Elena? (looks down) What happened here?

Fleur: There is something wrong with her! She drugged us!

Rebecca: She drugged..(leans closer) Elena, why is there a red-circle around..

Elena (weakly): Kyrie.

"(echo) Yes."

Rebecca/Fleur: Huh?

BOOM

_Suddenly, a black-robotic hand with red-spots rises from the ground sending debris all over the place. The robotic-arm carefully takes a hold of Elena, and carries her down to the level below.._

BRAAM BRAAM BRAAM

"WARNING! EXPLOSION DETECTED IN MAIN HALL!"

Rebecca: Elena? (thinking) Where is that thing taking her?

"(in the distance) It came from this direction! Follow me!"

BOOM

"WARNING! BAY DOORS HAVE BEEN BREACHED! TAKING EMERGENCY LANDING MEASURES!"

"(nearby) Commander Halstrom, are you okay?"

Rebecca: (looks behind) Yes.

Ao: (calmly) You okay, Fleur? (smile)

_Ao is sitting on top of Fleur with his face only inches away from hers.._

Fleur: (opens eyes) Yeah. (sharing smile) Thanks, my blue..

_She sees something off the corner of her right-eye she hopes to never seen again.._

Fleur: (shaking head) A-O? (tears falling)

Ao: What? What is it?

Rebecca: (turns back) Huh?

_She closes her watery-eyes, and points to his right-arm sliced at the wrist bleeding. Ao stares at his bleeding right-arm with wide-eyes.._

Rebecca: (runs to Ao) GET A MEDIC HERE! Ao, don't move your hand!

_She tears a portion from the back side of his shirt, and wraps it around the sliced area of his arm briefly stoppiing the bleeding.._

Ao: (shock) Where did my hand go, Rebecca? (stands up)

Fleur: (sobbing) Ao? (opens eyes)

_He looks around the floor, and sees a shiny-piece of metal stuck to something. Upon getting a closer look, Ao sees that the metal is attached to his missing right-hand.._

Ao: (shock) There you are..(quickly clenches right-arm) AAAHHH!..Ugh.

THUD

_He collapses to the ground, as the blood now continues to drips through the shirt.._

Fleur: (crying) AO!

Rebecca: (runs to Ao) Dammit, the pain finally hit him. Fleur, help me get him to the infirmary before we land!

* * *

INSIDE KYRIE'S COCKPIT

_Elena is resting on the pilot seat which is now surrounded by several red crystals. Her eyes desperately try to fight the urge to sleep, while the kyrie appears to move on its own.._

Elena: (eyes slowly closing) Where are we going?

"To space, Elena."

Elena: (eyes closed) Space?

"Yes. Our new family is waiting for us."

Elena: (drifting to sleep) Family. (smile) That's nice.

* * *

TRITON'S DECK

_Rebecca walks into the room with her hair down and relaxed. She looks up in time to see Gazelle punch Ivica in the face, but Ivica responds by just looks back at him.._

Rebecca: Gazelle!?

Gazelle: (looks at her) Tsch. (walks to exit) My job here is done! Goodbye, Old man.

Rebecca: (turns to Ivica) Job? What did he..

Ivica (interrupting): I fired him for something he did. (looks behind) How's Ao doing?

Rebecca: (frown) The medics managed to clean and seal the wound. He is recovering now in his room with Naru. (crosses arms)

Ivica: And Fleur?

Rebecca: She is sitting outside his room. I think she feels responsible for what happened to him.

Ivica: (looks down) Hmm.

"Sir, we found it. The Quartz-Gun has reappeared!"

Rebecca: It's back?

Ivica: Yes. I figured since things have stayed the same that it simply came back. What the location?

"Space. Patching through the United States' satellite video feed."

_A display shows several humanoid Secrets staring at the Quartz Gun next to a humanoid-Secret carrying a Secret's head.._

Ivica: (rest chin on both hands) So that's what they were waiting for. (stands up) Change course for space, we are heading off in 1 hour. I will be back in a few. (exits deck)

Rebecca: Ivica?

_She walks up to her station, and sits down while entering her authentication on the computer.._

Ivica: (enters room) Rebecca, patch me through Triton's speaker.

_She taps a few buttons on the display in front of her, as Ivica takes off his glasses and sits down on his station.._

Rebecca: It's done. Ivica what are you..

_He raises his left-hand and gestures her to stop.._

"Ms. Halstrom?"

_She looks__ at the staff member calling her name, and sees everyone on deck with watery-eyes.._

"(tears falling) Please don't make it harder on him, than it already is."

Rebecca: (looks at Ivica) Huh? (wide eyes)

_She sees a tear slide down his rough face towards his pants.._

Ivica: (deep breath) Forgive me children for what I am about to do. (on comm) Triton staff. I regret to inform you, that President Blanc has fired all of us. The loss of her father, and now friend has been too much for her to handle.

Rebecca: WHAT?!

Ivica (on comm): (wipes tears) I have made a deal to work for the United States' military in exchange for job-security for all you. Please do not waste this opportunity, and evacuate the Triton as soon as possible. Good luck and Goodbye. Ivica out.

Rebecca: (frown) Ivica what did you do? (walks up to him) You know that's a lie! (grabs him by the shirt) Answer me, dammit!

Fleur: It's not a lie, Rebecca. (enters room) The main hall is cleared.

Rebecca: Huh? (turns to her)

_Fleur enters the room wearing her blue pilot-uniform clenching her right-arm with her left-hand.._

Ao: Yeah. (enters room) We agreed to it, Rebecca. (looks at staff) Engine room is clear for you guys.

"Roger. Let's go (waves to follow)."

_All the staff exit the deck aside from Ivica, Fleur, Ao, and Rebecca. Afterwards, Ao and Fleur take a seat on available stations towards the front. Ivica gets up, and stares at a confused Rebecca standing in front of him.._

Rebecca: (puddles under eyes) What's going on here?

Ivica: (eye contact) What's our team name, Rebecca? (smile)

Rebecca: (confused) Pied..Ugh. (collapses)

_Ivica strikes her in the waste with a punch. The hit leaves Rebecca breathless, as she collapses on his waiting arms.._

Fleur: Did you have to hit her so hard? (frown)

Ivica: She a tough cookie, President Blanc. (carries her out)

* * *

BEACHSHORE, OKINAWA ISLANDS

PHOOOOOOOOMMM

_Rebecca wakes up on the passenger-side of a yellow convertible, Gazelle is sitting on the hood of this parked hover-car. In front of the parked car on a cliff, the Triton rises towards the night-sky.._

PHOOOMMM PHOOOMMM PHOOM

Gazelle: (Looks back) You hear it? (smile)

Rebecca: Yes. (smile)

_She embraces a black suit-jacket shielding her from the cold night-air.._

Gazelle: (looks ahead) The tunes leading the children to battle. (smile)

* * *

INSIDE KYRIE'S COCKPIT

"Elena, wake up. We have arrived."

Elena: (rubs eyes) Huh? (looks at display) What are these Secrets doing here?

_A humanoid-Secret carrying a Secret's head hovers in front of her.._

"(comm) I can answer that. Welcome, Elena Peoples. We Secrets have gathered here to witness the birth of a new world. A world without the existence of Scub-Corals, or Scub-Burst for that matter. Will you please do the honors, and cut the ribbon. (pushes Quartz Gun to her)"

Elena: (confused) Why do you need me and Kyrie for this?

" The Quartz-Gun will only respond to a human life-form. Elena, that's why they called us here."

"(comm) Indeed, Kyrie. We were wrong to think that simply destroying the Scub-Burst would fix the problem. (waves at other Secrets) Some of these Secrets are from the future. Sadly, our numbers eventually stop at one-thousand. The one currently holding me, is the last Secret to spawn."

"Meanwhile, there was no limit to the Scub-Burst appearances. That's why they need us to break the cycle, and fire the Quartz Gun. We can create a new world where Scub-Coral don't exist, and Ao falls in love with us, Elena."

Elena: A-o.

_She pulls on a lever making Kyrie take hold of the Quartz-Gun.._

"Quartz-Gun 100% charged and ready to fire. Let's go Elena. The new world awaits us."

_The red crystals inside the Kyrie begin to glow, as Elena takes hold of the steering controls.._

Elena: (glowing red eyes) Yes. Let's..

"(interrupting-comm) Not on my watch! Alleluia and Nirvash-Neo, launch!"

* * *

SPACE, NEAR EARTH'S ORBIT

_The Alleluia dashes from the Triton's bay towards the black and red Kyrie, while the Nirvash-Neo rides it way to leader of the humanoid Secrets. They both dodge left and right the thousands of Secrets attempting to stop them.._

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

_The Alleluia appears to have gotten a weapons-upgrade, as it fires several purple-lasers destroying the Secrets blocking its path.._

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

_The Nirvash Neo pulls out 2 blades from its back, and surfs above a group of humanoid-Secrets. It then goes into several rotations, and quickly darts downwards destroying several Secrets with its two blades. Now both Alleluia and Nirvash Neo are near their targets with a remaining army of 500 Secrets rushing behind them. However, the Triton comes in front of the army and begins to shoot several of its weapons.._

* * *

TRITON'S DECK

_Ivica and the staff members watched the Nirvash Neo and Alleluia fight their way through the Secrets. They all have mugs with coffee inside, as they continue to watch the display.._

Ivica (thinking): I can't believe he pulled off the cut-back drop turn. (smile and sip)

"Incredible."

Ivica: Are they far enough? (sip)

"Yes, Sir. They should be outside of the blast radius now. (smile)"

Ivica: Good. (deep breath) It was an honor dieing with you, gentlemen. (raises coffee mug)

"No, it was our pleasure, sir. (all raise coffee mugs)"

Ivica: Now, let us play our loudest tune, gentlemen. (sip)

"(all) For the children! (sip)"

Ivica: (smile) For the children. (raises slider on display)

"WARNING! REACTOR SET TO MAXIMUM CAPACITY!..WARNING! REACTOR COOLANT NOT AVAILABLE!..WARNING! REACTOR OVERLOAD! REACTOR OVERLOAD!..REACTOR..(noise-feedback)"

ZAP ZAP ZAP

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

_Ao is sitting on the pilot-seat of the Nirvash-Neo with both hands on the steering controls. Ao's right-arm is now attached to a robotic-hand at the end with wires.._

"Ao?"

Ao: What is it, Truth?

"I am detecting a critical-failure coming from the Triton."

Ao: (wide eyes) No way. Truth, connect me to the..

WOOOM BOOOM

_A large purple-energy-sphere expands and engulfs the Triton from within. Suddenly, it explodes outwards destroying hundreds of the humanoid-Secrets near the blast.._

Ao: IVICA!

To be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings in this story, were created by Bones Anime Studios (not me).

**Author's Note:** Well merry1995, I am glad I delivered on the surprises I promised in the summary. :P

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Part-1

INSIDE KYRIE COCKPIT

_Elena stares at the enormous explosion on her display.._

Ao Fukai (video-comm): IVICA!

Elena Peoples (thinking): A-o.

"(comm) Elena, we must go now to the original Scub Coral that landed on this planet. Once there you will use the Quartz-Gun to remove it from history."

Fleur Blanc (audio-comm): Don't listen to that thing. You saw what just happened to the Triton, Elena. Please don't make Ivica's sacrifice mean nothing. Come back with us, so we can help you.

_She releases the steering controls, and looks down at both her hands.._

Elena Peoples (comm): I..

"(comm) Do you not wish to change this timeline, Elena Peoples?"

Elena Peoples (whisper): I just want to be with Ao.

* * *

SPACE, NEAR EARTH'S ORBIT

_The explosion created from the Triton's core melt-down finally settles. Meanwhile, Ao desperately tries to look for survivors among the floating wreckage. Suddenly, the Nirvash-Neo slows down and looks over its shoulder with its glowing-green eyes. Its eyes reflect the leader of the humanoid-Secret.._

PHOOM

_After a few seconds, the Nirvash-Neo crouches on its board and fires its exhaust-rockets attached to its back. The motion created, makes the humanoid-mech ride its board in a loop back towards the Secret standing behind it.._

WHOP WHOP WHOP

_Three humanoid-Secrets appear in front of their leader, all aiming their glowing-hands at the Neo heading towards them.._

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

_Ao pulls back the steering control in front of him, causing the Neo to briefly shake as it slows down.._

"(comm) Ao, please surrender or we will be forced to destroy you and that mech."

Ao Fukai (comm): Tsch. (lowers head)

_The three humanoid Secrets spread out giving Ao a view of their leader.._

"(comm) This here Secret you see holding me, is the last one to spawn in the future. If you destroy it, you humans will be left on your own to fight the Scub Coral."

_Ao raises his head with a cold-look in his eyes.._

Ao Fukai: (glare) Truth. (frown)

"Understood, Ao."

* * *

SPACE, OUTSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

_The Nirvash Neo stops and slowly raises its hands in the air, as though surrendering to the Secrets. In doing so, the three humanoid-Secrets approach the mech in an attempt to contain it. Once in front of the Nirvash Neo, the three Secrets all lower their glowing hands as they await for further instructions.._

BOOM BOOM

"BRAAAAAAAAM!"

BOOM

_During this moment, the Neo quickly reaches for the two blades now attached to its back. It then grabs the blades and throws them, slicing off 2 of the 3 Secret's head which causes them to explode. Afterwards, the Neo grabs the remaining Secret's head with both its hands and crushes it, but backs away before it explodes.._

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

Ao Fukai (comm): (frown) Now let me ask you, Secret. Surrender or Death? How do you want to end this?

"(comm) The end is already upon us, Ao Fukai."

Ao Fukai: (confused) Huh?

_On the display in front of him, Ao sees the leader of the humanoid-Secrets dash back towards Earth.._

Ao Fukai: (frown) You think I am just going to just let you runaway?! (presses button)

PHOOOM BOOM

"BRAAAAAAAM!"

_Outside,The Nirvash-Neo sends its board at incredible speed towards the escaping humanoid-Secret. The board crashes onto its legs, and explodes destroying them in the process.. _

"(interrupting-comm) Our savior has arrived, and with her a new path has opened."

_The humanoid Secret clutches the head in its arms close to its chest, as it starts to burns up falling to Earth.._

Ao Fukai: let's go after them, Truth!

"Ao, their chances of surviving that fall is very minimal. I recommend we focus on our other objective."

Ao Fukai: No, Fleur can take..

"(interrupting) The Quartz Gun has locked on the Alleluia."

Ao Fukai (thinking): What? (looks at display) Elena is going to shoot her? (stares at display)

"Incoming transmission from Earth, patching through."

Renton Thurston (comm): Ao? Ao, can you hear me?

_Ao continues to stare at his display showing the Kyrie aiming the Quartz Gun at Alleluia.._

Renton Thurston (continued): If you can hear me Ao, I just want to tell you that we made it! (excited) Eureka and I came back with Nirvash's help! (deep breath) Unfortunately, Nirvash didn't make it bringing us to this timeline. (background) Here. (sniff) I don't want him to hear his old man cry. (sniff)

* * *

INSIDE KYRIE'S COCKPIT

_Tears fall from Elena's eyes, as she smiles holding the steering controls.._

Eureka Thurston (comm): (sniff) Ao? Ao, your mama is back! (sniff)

"Elena, I am detecting a large energy reading growing in Alleluia's chest. The Quartz Gun will be ready to fire in 30 seconds."

_She taps a button giving her a view of the Alleluia from the outside, which shows its chest forming a big cannon that is glowing with several colors inside.._

Fleur Blanc (video comm): Dammit, Elena. (frown) I warned you. (teary eyes)

_A display shows Fleur wearing a helmet with a hose attached to the back of her head.._

Elena Peoples: (smile) The Secret was wrong, Kyrie. If I erase the Scub Coral, Ao may end up not existing. The best choice is standing right in front of us. (smile)

"Quartz Gun ready to fire in 10..9..8.."

Eureka Thurston (continued): If you can hear me Ao, please come back to us. (sniff) We love you Ao, and I can't wait to meet your girlfriend. (continued)

Fleur Blanc (continued): (tears falling) Goodbye, old friend. (sobbing) ALLELUIA, FIRE!

_On display, a beam of different colors fires off from the Alleluia's chest-cannon towards the Kyrie.._

Elena Peoples: (frown) 5..

"You see it too, Elena?"

Elena Peoples: (continued) 4..

"Anger, Love, Fear, Shame, Kindness, Pity, Indignation, and Envy."

Elena Peoples: (continued) 3..

"The power of the 'Emotional-Wave-Cannon' to manifest all emotions into a marvelous burst of energy."

Elena Peoples: (continued) 2..

"Elena this is.."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

_The Kyrie begins to shake violently, as a bright-flash takes over the cockpit followed by complete darkness.._

Elena Peoples: (continued) 1..(camly) Kyrie fire the Quartz Gun.

"Roger, firing now..Elena?"

Elena Peoples: (dazed) Yes, Kyrianna?

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Elena Peoples: (continued) Huh?

Ao Fukai: (yawn) Come on, Hon it's your turn to take her back to sleep.

Elena Peoples: (continued) Ao, is that you?

Ao Fukai: (dazed) What? Of course it's me, Elena.

Kyrianna: Mom, can't I just sleep with you two tonight? Pretty, please?

Elena Peoples: (wide eyes) Oh my god!?

_Elena quickly opens her eyes, and sits up to find herself on a bed inside a medium-sized bedroom.._

Ao Fukai: (turns lamp on) Oh my god, is it happening now!? (grabs her left-hand) Does he want to wait for the Ambulance?! (sweat forming)

_Ao also sits up, but stares at Elena in shock with a little-girl standing next to their bed.._

Elena Peoples: (looks at Ao) Baby? (looks down)

_She sees a big-belly beneath her black night-gown, and rubs her hand over it.._

Ao Fukai: (confused) Elena?

Elena Peoples: (looks up) Yes?

Ao Fukai: (worried) The baby?..Is he coming out now? (blush)

Elena Peoples: Oh. (shakes head) I don't think so. (blush)

Ao Fukai: Phew. (wipes sweat off forehead) Guess it was a false alarm, Ms. Fukai? (smile)

Elena Fukai: Yeah. (smile) Sorry. (pout)

Kyrianna Fukai: Did he kick you mommy? (curious)

_Elena turns and stares at this little-girl with short-pink hair next to her, She then raises her right-hand and starts patting her head.._

Elena Fukai: Hi. (smile)

Kyrianna Fukai: (smile) Hi, mommy. (confused)

_Ao looks at the two with a smile, and gets up off the bed. He then walks over to the little-girl, and grabs a hold of her hand.._

Ao Fukai: (looks at Elena) I'll take her to bed. (kisses her forehead) That cuteness of yours always gets me. (blush) I'm going to have to sleep with sunglasses, aren't I? (smile)

Elena Fukai: Hai. (wide-smile)

_Ao heads for the exit, but suddenly stops at the bedroom door.._

Ao Fukai: Hey, don't forget Mom and Dad are coming tomorrow to babysit Kyrianna..

Kyrianna Fukai (interrupting): But Dad, can't I just go with you two to the cabin? (frown)

Ao Fukai: (blush) Uh, no Kyrianna. (kneels) But I will take you next time. (smile)

Kyrianna Fukai: Promise? (smile)

Elena Fukai: We both promise. (smile)

Ao Fukai: (looks at Elena) I was thinking we should go visit Rebecca, before we head off to the cabin by the lake. Gazelle told me its their son's birthday today. You should have seen the proud smile on his face. (chuckle)

Elena Fukai: (blush) Sure. That sounds wonderful. (smile)

Ao Fukai: (looks down) Come on, Kyrianna. Let's go fight the monsters in your room. (raises fist)

Kyrianna Fukai: (salutes) Yes, sir!

Elena Fukai: (giggle) Be careful you too. (smile)

Kyrianna Fukai: (turns to her) Good Night, mommy. (waves)

Elena Fukai: Good Night, Kyrianna. (waves)

_Ao and Kyrianna exit the bedroom, and head towards the room at the end of the hallway.._

Elena Fukai: (nervous) Ao?

Ao Fukai (nearby): Yeah?

Elena Fukai: (continued) I love you.

Ao Fukai (in the distance): Love you too, hon.

_She falls back to rest on the bed, and looks up at the ceiling above her.._

Elena Fukai (thinking): So, this is it. I fired the Quartz Gun, and Ao and I are together. (smile) We have a daughter, and a son on the way. (continued) And tomorrow we are spending some time with his parents (looks to the side)..Huh, what's this? (curious)

_She picks up a frame from the nightstand next to their bed.._

Elena Fukai: (blush) Aww. (smile)

_The frame has a picture of Ao wearing blue swim-trunks, Kyrianna sitting on his shoulders wearing a one-piece pink bathing-suit, and Elena standing next to him wearing a two-piece black bathing-suit. All three are smiling at a camera with a beautiful beach behind them.._

Elena Fukai: (hugs frame) I am finally home. (closes eyes) Home sweet Home. (smile)

_She falls asleep embracing the frame close to her chest.._

_To be Continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it's been a wonderful ride folks, but I am sad to say this is where I get off. :( Below is the last chapter to this wonderful story you encouraged me to continue working on the last couple of months. After this, I will do my best to clean up any typos in earlier chapters, and then move on back to working on my first story (Comics/DC Superheroes/Dissolution if anyone is interested).

Thank you, **Reviewers**, _followers_, and visitors for taking the time to read this story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed typing it. :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Part-2

AO'S AND ELENA'S BEDROOM, FUKAI RESIDENCE

"(whisper) Elena, wake up."

Elena Fukai: (dazed) Huh?

"(continued) Elena, I am afraid we don't have much time. Wake up."

Elena Fukai: (dazed) Now? Can't I just sleep for a few more minutes?

"No, Elena. Don't fall back to sleep. You don't have much time, before she finds you here."

BANG

Elena Fukai: (opens eyes slightly) Huh?

Eureka Thurston (in the distance): Renton!

Renton Thurston (in the distance): Opps. Sorry!

Eureka Thurston (continued): I told you to wait for her to wake up, before you worked on that engine.

Kyrianna Fukai (in the distance): Is Grandpa in trouble, Grandma?

Eureka Thurston (continued): If he woke up your mom, he sure is Kyrianna. I will be right back, let me find out if Grandpa is sleeping on the couch tonight. (footsteps)

Elena Fukai: (wide eyes) No! (scared) You..(points) You shouldn't be here. (sits up)

_A blonde-haired woman is sitting at the edge of her bed wearing a black-cloak.._

CRASH

Elena Fukai: Huh?

_She looks down next to her bed, and sees a frame surrounded by broken-glass laying on the floor.._

Eureka Thurston (nearby): Elena?

Elena Fukai (thinking): Fleur! I can't let Eureka see her! (look forward)

_Now, there is nobody sitting at the edge of her bed, as Eureka enters the bedroom.._

Eureka Thurston: You okay, sleepy-head? (worried)

Elena Fukai (wipes eyes) Yeah. I just accidentally dropped the frame is all. (thinking) Where did she go? She was there a few seconds ago. (confused)

_Eureka crouches on the floor, and uses the frame to pile up the pieces of broken glass.._

Eureka Thurston: (heads to hallway) Don't get up. I am going to get a vacuüm to pick up the small ones I can't see. (exits)

Elena Fukai: (gets comfortable) Okay, thanks. Eureka?

Eureka Thurston (nearby): Yes?

Elena Fukai: Have you heard of the name, Fleur Blanc?

Eureka Thurston: Well, besides the one in that book of yours? No. (enters room) Why?

_She now holds a vacuüm in her hands, as she stares at Elena.._

Elena Fukai: (confused) Book?

Eureka Thurston: (confused) Yeah? (points to laptop) Wasn't that the book you were working on now? (confused)

_Elena follows her finger to a laptop sitting on desk near the window of the bedroom. She stares at the laptop for a several minutes while Eureka plugs in the vacuüm.._

VOOOM

Elena Fukai (thinking): I guess I am a writer in this life. Wait, what if these memories are just a dream from my book? (closes eyes) Or Maybe I was just hallucinating when I thought I saw Fleur earlier. (normal) Ugh.

Eureka Thurston: (turns off vacuüm) You okay? (looks at her)

Elena Fukai: (looks up) Yeah, just a small headache is all. (smile)

Eureka Thurston: Oh. Well, go ahead with your morning routine, I will make you some tea in the meantime for that headache. (exits room) Ao should be getting home soon from work, so you two can go on your trip. (enters room) Ao and I bought several romantic action movies, to keep you two entertained all day. (wink)

Elena Fukai: (blush) Thanks. (smile)

Eureka Thurston: You're welcome. (waves) Don't take too long, I don't want my daughter in law greeting my son with fire-breath. Hehe. (exits room)

Elena Fukai:(pout) It's not that bad.

_Elena gets up off the bed and walks inside a nearby bathroom in the bedroom. She washes a yellow-toothbrush, and pours some toothpaste over its white brush-head. Elena then walks back into the bedroom with the toothbrush in mouth, and picks up the picture from the broken frame. She smiles and flips the picture over, but immediately drops it and stumbles back to the ground in shock. The picture gently falls on the floor and reveals Elena being replaced by a blonde-haired woman, and a boy with blonde-hair and blue swim-trunks replacing Kyrianna on Ao's shoulders.._

Elena Fukai: (deep coughs) Oh, no. (continued)

Renton Thurston (in the distance): Ao? You're here earlier than what you told us. Did something happen at work?

Elena Fukai (thinking): (gasp for air) I swallowed..(continued)

Ao Fukai (in the distance): Hey, Dad. No, Ivica was kind enough to let me off early today. Where is Elena?

Elena Fukai: (continued) the toothbrush. (face turning blue)

Renton Thurston (continued): I think she still has not come down yet.

Ao Fukai (nearby): At this time? That's odd. Elena are you alright?

Elena Fukai (thinking): Ao. (eyes closing)

Ao Fukai: (worried-tone) ELENA! Dad call an ambulance! Elena, don't fall asleep! Stay with me! Dad! (sniff) Elena, we have to stay together! (continued) Don't you dare leave me and Kyrianna here alone (crying).

Elena Fukai (thinking): No, I have to fight. I have to fight..for Ao..and Kyrianna.

_Elena opens her eyes after feeling something-small land on her face.._

Elena (thinking): Eureka? (reaches for her face) Why? (pink circle in her eyes)

Eureka Thurston: (tear falls) Why? (frown) Because you hurt Ao trying to get him back from her. (continued)

_Eureka is sitting on top of Elena whom has several small-pink crystals embedded around her skin. Both Eureka's hands are wrapped around Elena's neck in a tight-grip. Both are inside a cave with an exposed-Scub Coral in the center of the room, a damaged humanoid-Secret's head, and a disabled-Kyrie missing its arms and legs with its cockpit busted open.._

Eureka Thurston: (continued) You know when Renton told me Ao had a girlfriend, I immediately thought it was you. (smile)

_Elena__ claws her face in attempt to get her to loosen her grip around her neck. However, Eureka just ignores her despite blood being exposed on some of the scratch marks.._

Eureka Thurston: (giggle) Boy was I wrong. Not only was the blonde-haired girl holding my sons hand, but he is also missing his other hand because of you. (glare)

_Elena hands collapse to the ground, as her eyes slowly begin to close.._

Eureka Thurston: Such a shame. (tilts head) Elena, you were my favorite one. (smile)

_She releases the grip around Elena's neck, and gently sits her now motionless body up. Eureka puts Elena on her back, and walks towards the exposed-Scub Coral.._

"Humans truly are a dangerous life form."

_Eureka looks over to the humanoid-Secret's head staring at her, as she now nears the Scub Coral.._

"And by you falling in love with one of them, you also have become one as well. Am I not correct, Eureka Thurston?"

Eureka Thurston: Shut-up. I am simply a mother looking out for her young. Ao and my daughter-in-law, cannot see the threat she poses to them like I do.

_She lowers Elena's body on top of the exposed Scub Coral, and stretches her arms in the air.._

Eureka Thurston: (stares at Elena) It's amazing how she managed to survive on her own this long. (looks at Kyrie) Then again, she probably got help from that unusual-mech I found her. I wonder what happened to it since it was already disabled when I arrived here.

"The Kyrie was struck by the 'The Emotional Wave' beam which creates a sphere of destruction on its target. However, the Kyrie with the help of the Quartz Gun was able to shoot an opening to escape, but in exchange it took fatal-damage and the Quartz Gun was destroyed. Still, its impressive how this mech managed to land safely and come to this coordinate I had sent it. As for Elena Peoples, the crystals embedded in her body feed her energy from the planet. That's why the universe was only able to create 1000 of us, so we would not drain the planet completely of its life."

Eureka Thurston: (looks at Elena) I see.

_She crouches and places a hand on the Scub Coral, which brings it to life as it now glows. Several tentacles rise from the Scub Coral, and drag Elena's motionless-body inside it.._

"(cracks appear) Your mission is now complete, Eureka Thurston. (Scub Coral glow fades) I will take care of the rest from here. (breaks apart)"

_The Scub Coral turns black and then turns to ash. Afterwards, the pile of ash is picked up by a wind out of the cave with Eureka walking below it. She heads on over to kneeled Nirvash Neo, and opens the hatch to its cockpit.._

Eureka Thurston: Truth, do a search for any Scub Coral within the area.

"Processing..(radar appears)..Scanners show no Scub Coral, Eureka Thurston."

Eureka Thurston: (left-hand to chin) What about the media? Do they have any clue of what's happened?

"Searching..There are reports that claim Scub Coral have been exposed to some type of poison. There is also a report from a hospital in Tokyo of a patient making a fast recovery from overexposure to Trapar waves."

Eureka Thurston: Good. Thanks, Truth. (jumps inside) Now, let's get back. (grabs steering controls) I want to be there for my daughter-in-law when my granddaughter is born. (smile)

_The Nirvash Neo's hatch slowly closes, as its rear exhaust-rockets shake the ground beneath it.._

* * *

INSIDE NIRVASH NEO'S COCKPIT

Eureka Thurston: Thanks again for coming with me, Truth. (smile)

"Eureka Thurston, the only reason I agreed to this was to protect Ao and his future. I will no longer communicate with you, once we arrive there."

Eureka Thurston: (sigh) That's fine, I suppose. (pout) At least I will have two blonde-haired children to keep me and Renton busy. (smile)

PHOOM

_Outside, the Nirvash Neo takes off towards the sky with its rear rockets roaring behind it.._

The End.


End file.
